Barbra Streisand
'"Barbra Streisand"' by ''Duck Sauce' '''is featured on ''Just Dance 3 and The Smurfs Dance Party. Dancers Classic The dancer is a woman with the following: *Black and curly hair with and orange brooch at the top of the head *An orange undershirt *A black vest *A tie with white and pink diagonal lines *A black shorts *Open-toed orange heels. * A belt and chain attached to the shorts Remake In her remake, her outfit is more realistic, her pants and her front shirt are in a more bluish color, her tie now has purple stripes instead of pink stripes, her inner shirt is in a lighter shade of orange, she now has a blue outline, her face is less visible, her glove is now purple instead of magenta, and her jewelry features are now purplish white. Extreme *Red hair *One of the few dancers in the Just Dance Series that has a mustache *Turquoise head band *Vest with purple, blue, and yellow stripes *Purple shorts *Green socks with a peach stripe *White and red shoes with purple laces Background She looks like shes standing in front of a bar, waiting or guarding it. Lots of neon lights with text on it glow up too. In extreme, it looks like silhouettes of a beach with flamingos and stripes that glow up as well. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 4 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 & 3 : '''Put your hands at your chin as if you're surprised. '''Gold Moves 2 & 4: '''Put your right hand on the air while your left hand touches your left leg. Barbra Streisand GMs 1 & 3.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 Barbra Streisand GMs 2 & 4.png|Gold Moves 2 & 4 Extreme: There are 3 '''Gold Moves '''in the Extreme routine, all of which are the same: '''All: '''Point up once and point left twice. barbrastreisandextremeallgoldmoves.png|All Gold Moves Mashup There is 1 '''Gold Move in the Mashup Gold Move 1: Same as Gold Move 1 & 3 'from the classic routine. Barbra Streisand GMs 1 & 3.png|Gold Move 1 Mashup ''Barbra Streisand has an unlockable mashup. Dancers (No Repeats) *'''Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Think (JD3) *Venus (JD3) *Pump Up The Volume (JD2) Appearances in Mashups Barbra Streisand ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * [[Beauty And A Beat|''Beauty And A Beat]] (JD4) * ''Call Me Maybe'' (JD4) * ''C'mon'' (JD2014) * ''Disturbia'' (JD4) * ''Dynamite'' (JD3) * ''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' (JD2014) * ''Follow The Leader'' (JD2014) * ''Ghostbusters'' (JD2014) * [[Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)]] (JD2014) * [[Moves Like Jagger|''Moves Like Jagger]] (JD4) * ''Party Rock Anthem'' (JD3) * ''Prince Ali'' (JD2014) * ''Super Bass'' (JD4) * ''Where Have You Been'' (JD2014) Extreme * ''Beauty And A Beat'' (JD4) * ''It's You'' (JD2014) * ''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' (JD4) * ''Maneater'' (JD4) * ''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' (JD4) Captions Both versions of Barbra Streisand ''appear in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: Classic * Clap That Hand * Hips Lock * Just Say No * NYC * Side To Side * Slap It * Watch Out * Wind Up Pony Extreme * Free Style * Locking * No Straining * Techno Break * Techno Lock * Techno Slide * Techno Twitch Trivia * The Extreme background is similar to the background of [[Mr. Saxobeat |''Mr.Saxobeat]].'' * The extreme dancer messes up the third GM by pointing left once and pointing right twice. * In the NTSC cover she is displayed with high green-striped socks and has slightly longer hair and different colour scheme. **In the trailer she is also depicted with slightly longer hair. * The code for the extreme version is in the buttons of the controller of the console and the order of how they're press. The pattern is '''up-up-down-down-left-right-left-right. ' ** This code is also known as the famous Konami Code, a code used in verious Konami games as a way to get extra lives or extra content. It fits, as an extreme version is extra content. ** According to Just Dance, the only way to get the code is to purchase any Kellogg's item at Walmart; of course, this has been found to be unnecessary. *The Extreme routine is a Xbox 360 and Wii exclusive. * The remake of it has been found in Just Dance Now archives. *This is the first song by Duck Sauce in the series; it is succeeded by'' It's You'' on Just Dance 2014. *The dancer appears in a lot of Mashups due to the fact that the moves can easily fit into the rhythm of most of the songs in the series. * In Prince Ali's Mashup a move was slowed down to fit the beat. * This is the first song in the series to have been named after a real person (in this case the singer Barbra Streisand). The second would be ''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)'' from Just Dance 2014. * The Extreme version is affected by a strange glitch: sometimes, the dancer doesn't appear and the score ball is smaller. Of course the song becomes unplayable and all you can do is just to press the A button to turn on the score ball's light. * A scene from the dance is featured in the 2014 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records. * Wesley Enriquez designed a dress called City Chains for Animal Crossing: New Leaf; it takes inspiration from this song. * The beta dancer of this song is on the cover of the box. * The song has been shortened by about 47 seconds from the beginning. Gallery download (30).jpg|Gameplay Barbrasquare.png|Just Dance 3 version Barbraextremegift.png|Extreme Barbramashup.png|Mashup Barbra Streisand.jpg|Just Dance Now Remake Streisandextremetrailer.png Backgeound.png|extreme background BarbraStreisandMenu.png|Barbra Streisand on Just Dance 3 barbrabubblehq.png|HQ Bubble The Beta Version.jpg|Beta Version Barbra Dancer.png|Dancer barbrastruendsextrememb.png|The Extreme Menu Bubble barbrastruseindmahupmenububble.png|The Mashup Menu Bubble barbrastrisandextremedancerbubbleimproved.png|The Extreme Dancer Bubble barbrastreisandpictos.png|Pictograms JD3_Coach_BarbraStreisand_01.jpg Barbra Streisand.jpeg barbrastreinsand jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mash Up Background Screenshot 86.png|The Extreme dancer Videos File:Duck Sauce - Barbra Streisand (Official Music Video) File:Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1412155861 File:Just Dance 3 - Barbra Streisand (Mash-up) - Duck Sauce - 5 Stars File:Smurfs Dance Party - Barbra Streisand Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Now Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups